Tommy Vercetti
Thomas "Tommy" Vercetti (born 1951) is the main protagonist and the playable character of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Biography Beginnings Tommy was born in Liberty City and at some point met and befriended local thug Sonny Forelli, whose gang he later joined. Around 1971, Sonny had grown jealous of Tommy's rapid rise in notoriety and organized an ambush in Harwood, Liberty City. The ambush proved unsuccessful as Tommy ended up slaying all fifteen of his attackers, earning him the nickname "The Harwood Butcher". He ended up imprisoned for his crimes and served time until 1986 when the game's story takes place. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Coming soon! Personality Tommy Vercetti is portrayed as both smart and temperamental. He acts very harshly, even to his friends, but places explicit trust in his associates. He is very bitter about his time in prison, and fondly remembers his childhood which he spent in his father's printing shop. On the other side, Tommy is capable of brutal violence and has killed more people than most GTA protagonists, and has even killed close friends who betrayed him such as Sonny Forelli and Lance Vance. Despite all of this, Tommy Can also show a form of politeness at times. Appearance Tommy has the appearance of a light-skinned, black haired man in his mid-thirties. He usually has his hair styled neatly and frequently wears a blue Hawaiian shirt and stone-washed blue jeans. Aside from his "street clothes", Tommy also wears colorful 80's-style suits, like many other characters in the game.He bears somewhat of a resemblance to GTA V's protagonist Michael De Santa, causing many fans to believe that Michael in fact was Tommy before the GTA V's release. Trivia * Tommy is considered to be the most evil protagonist in the series, with the possible exception of Trevor Phillips. * Unlike the other protagonists, Tommy isn't above dealing drugs and the game's plot mostly revolves around Tommy seizing control of Vice City from the criminals who previously controlled it. Another trait of Tommy is that feel no remorse moving to liquidate their victims, including whether they are friends or not. And apparently, one of the most evil actions is when the leader of the bikers (Mitch Baker) orders him to go outside to eliminate anyone to show the people who is boss. However, he does save his friends if they are in need. * Tommy's personality, storyline, place of residence and physical appearance is based on Tony Montana, the main character of the 1983 film Scarface. Tommy's mansion is in fact almost a complete remake of Montana's mansion, with some few differences. * Tommy Vercetti is the first speaking protagonist in the Grand Theft Auto games. He is also one of the two Italian-American protagonists, together with Toni Cipriani. * Tommy is voiced by Ray Liotta. Gallery Coming soon! Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:GTA Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Outright Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sociopaths Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Gunmen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Evil Genius Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Villains Category:Leader Category:Crime Lord Category:Rich Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Thugs Category:Mercenaries Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Assassin Category:Mass Murderer Category:In love villains Category:Living Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Drug Dealers Category:Psychopath Category:Pimps Category:Vigilante Category:Mutilators Category:Power Hungry Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Power-Tool Users Category:One-Man Army Category:Hijackers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Criminals Category:True Neutral Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Dictator Category:Bikers Category:On & Off Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Honorable Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Gangsters Category:Protective Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Torturer Category:Betrayed villains Category:Benzinikinetic Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Knifemen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Grey Zone Category:Genocidal Villains